Orihime in Wonderland
by RirinKamachi
Summary: Bleach and Alice in Wonderland Crossover! Orihime Inoue and her best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa spent the day in the park. Orihime falls asleep and finds herself in Alice's shoes from Alice in Wonderland!
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

Alice Orihime

The Rabbit Kon

Tweedledum Yuzu

Tweedledee Karin

Little Bill Hanataro

Caterpillar Uryu

Cook Isshin

Duchess Matsumoto

Baby Hitsugaya

Cheshire Cat Yoruichi

Mad Hatter Ichigo

March Hare Renji

Dormouse Chad

Cards Jinta and Ururu

Queen of Hearts Kukakku

King of Hearts Ganju

Knave of Hearts Rukia

Alice's Sister Tatsuki (in the original 'Alice in Wonderland, it was Alice's sister that woke her up. In this story, it's just a friend who wakes her up.)

One day, an innocent, yet 'well endowed' young lady named Orihime Inoue was in the park with her best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa. It was a beautiful day, so they decided to sit by a tree and read a book assigned to them by.

"So, Orihime, do you want to read it or should I?" Tatsuki asked her slightly sleepy friend.

"Oh, Tatsuki, how about you read? I like it better when you do."

Tatsuki agreed and began to read as Orihime nodded off, listening to her voice. But, suddenly, there was a little plushy lion that went running right past them.

"I'm late!" He kept repeating to himself, constantly checking his watch.

Wanting to help him, the young lady got up and followed him into the woods. She kept up with him until he ducked into a hole. Not wanting to lose him, she dived in after him, but got stuck in the entrance because her boobs were too big to fit.

She struggled to get in, listening to his voice grow quieter and quieter. With one final pull and exhalation of air, the girl fell through, falling down the hole.

Looking down, she saw a spot of light getting bigger and bigger. She braced herself as her bottom hit dirt ground, and she tumbled out onto the marble floor.

She started walking toward the end of the hall that had a chandelier; the end that was lit. Under the chandelier was a glass table in front of a curtain.

Orihime approaches the table and sees a gold key on the table. Being curious, the draws the curtains and sees a small door that didn't reach past her shins. She grabs the key and tries to put the key in the key hole, but the doorknob started talking.

"What are you doing?" It asks her in a harsh, demanding voice. "Don't just shove things into people's mouths without asking!"

Taken back, Orihime stared at it with a confused look on her face. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She looked at the key, then back at the doorknob. "Could I please use this key to unlock you?"

The knob though for a moment before answering. "No."

"Please, mister doorknob?" She pleaded. "I need to get to the other side." After thinking for a moment, she wasn't sure why she needed to pass. All she knew was that it needed to be done.

"Ugh, fine, but if you're going to do that, call me by my name. My name is Totte." He informed her. "And who are you?"

Author's note: 'totte' is Japanese for 'knob'.

"I'm Orihime Inoue. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Totte."

He rolled his eyes, then transformed back into a regular, faceless doorknob. She inserted the key, which fit perfectly, then opened the door.

On the other side was a beautiful garden. She wanted to go into it, but she couldn't fit through the doorway.

She turned around, back to the table and saw a small vial of liquid. Upon examining it, she saw the label read 'DRINK ME'. Since the girl always does as she's told, she put the key down, popped the top, and drank it.

Suddenly, she got really dizzy and fell on her butt. She looked around and noticed everything getting bigger. No, nothing was getting bigger; she was shrinking!

When things started to settle down, she stood up and ran to the door, but it was locked. She checked the pockets in her pink and white flower-patterned skirt, but couldn't find the key. She looked all around her, but to no avail.

"Psst." Whispered a familiar voice. She spun around and saw Mr. Totte again. "Orihime, look up."

She did as he said, and saw the key on top of the table. "Oh, no! The key! I left it up there!" She started to feel scared and started getting upset.

"Orihime, look over there, by the curtain."

She wiped her face and looked over and saw a smaller table with a cake on it. She stood up and walked over and saw the cake with the icing spelling "EAT ME", and proceeded to munch on the cake.


	2. The Pool of Tears

Orihime Inoue finished the cake and suddenly became light-headed

Orihime Inoue finished the cake and suddenly became light-headed. Then, everything began shrinking, or rather, she was growing; growing so much, she outgrew herself! Now, she's 9 feet tall!

It could just be the side effects of the sudden changes in size, or she just didn't like what was going on. Either way, she was upset and began crying. She cried and cried and her tears fell onto the ground.

Now, with her being gigantic, her tears were as well. They may have seemed like regular tears to her, but to Totte, well, with just a couple tears, he could drown.

"Orihime! Stop crying! Just, calm down! All you need to do is drink whatever was left of the bottle!" He shouted to the huge girl.

She heard him and cried harder. "I-I… drank… all of it!" She managed to say between sobs.

Finally reaching the hall, the plush lion from before came rushing in and saw what was going on. He forgot all about everything he was doing when he saw the girl. His eyes were drawn to her enormous chest that was bouncing with every heavy breath she took.

_Ooh, if those are real… Hold me now!_ He thought to himself. He ran toward the girl with his arms in front of him.

He ran to her when his watch reflected some light, catching his attention. He saw the time and suddenly remembered he was in a hurry to do something else. He skidded to a stop, and then ran in a different direction to get to his appointment. He was in such a rush that he dropped his fan and gloves on the floor.

The crying giant-girl looked heard the items drop and turned to see what it was. She saw the fan and gloves lying there, so she picked them up, fanning herself. She then shrunk again and immediately began swimming in the tears she had cried.

While she re-sized, she had accidentally knocked the key off the table, which fell on the floor.

"Get the key, girl!" Totte yelled, trying his best to be helpful.

Orihime heard him, and looked for the key, then found it under the water. She dived down to retrieve it, but it was too big and heavy to lift it.

"Did you get it?" The knob asked when he saw her come up for air.

"No, Mr. Totte. It's too big; I can't lift it!" She cried out

Suddenly, a current picked up and carried her through a crack in the wall. She struggled to stay afloat for as long as she could. She was about to give up when she saw land. Grabbing the side of the riverbank, she pulled herself out of the water to safety.

She coughed and tried calming herself down. When she collected herself, she wrung out her skirt and took off her soaked shoes. She looked around and noticed she was at a forest's edge. Taking the path, she began walking, hoping she could find someone to help her.


	3. A Caucus Race and a Long Tale

As she continued walking, she heard voices of two girls bickering

As she continued walking, she heard voices of two girls bickering. She picked up the pace and kept getting closer and closer when she found two young girls wearing identical outfits. They wore short overalls with white socks and red tennis shoes. The girl with the shoulder- length black hair had a red hat on and a black tee-shirt, whereas the girl with the boy-cut blonde hair had on a pink shirt.

"I'm more athletic, so I'm the better runner!" The black-haired one yelled.

"That shouldn't matter, Karin! After all, I get better grades in gym class." The other one countered.

"That's not true, Yuzu! How can you get good grades if you're not even good at soccer!"

Author's note: The argument doesn't make sense, I know, but who says it has to?

"Um, excuse me?" Orihime quietly said, peeking out from behind a tree. At that both girls snapped their attention to the intruder.

"What?!" They snapped in unison.

Their attitude startled orihime, but she approached them very cautiously. "Could you two possibly be able to tell me how to get home?"

The two girls looked at each other, then back at Orihime.

"What's your name?" Karin asked.

"Oh, right. My name is Orihime Inoue. And you two are Yuzu and Karin, right?" She asked, pointing at each girl respectively; they nodded.

"Could you do us a favor?" Yuzu asked, coming up to her and pulling her toward her sister.

"Sure, I suppose." Orihime answered, a little on edge as to what the favor might be.

"Karin and I are going to have a race. Could you tell us who is the faster one when we reach the end point."

Orihime nodded. "Of course I will, but where is the end point?"

"You are." Karin pointed out, grabbing a stick and laying it on the ground. Yuzu came up next to her and they began the race.

Orihime watched as the two ran into the field. The two were side by side the entire time; they were evenly matched. She became slightly frightened as both girls approached her, ending the race.

"So, who won?" Karin asked.

"Can't you see, Karin? It was me, right, Orihime?" Yuzu said with her big brown puppy-dog eyes.

"Who are you kidding, Yuzu? I'm the winner!"

Well, Why don't we ask Orihime then?" Yuzu suggested, both of them turning to the judge.

"Oh, well, you see, you both were-"

"Don't beat around the bush, girlie, just tell us who won!" Karin demanded.

"It was… uh…" Orihime could feel her pulse rise. She didn't want to disappoint either of them. Plus, she couldn't tell who got there first, so, it must've been…

"…it was a tie!" Orihime said with a smile on her face.

At first, both of the contenders seemed disappointed, but settled with that answer.

"Great!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"So, what are our prizes?" Karin asked, eying Orihime.

"Prizes?" Orihime asked, worried.

"Well, yeah." Yuzu pointed out. "The judge always provides a prize."

Orihime couldn't believe it. But, she had a duty to fulfill, so she frantically searched her pockets for something, _anything_ to award these girls. She pulled her hand out of her pocket and had two little keychains. One was the brown guy, Domo, and the other was Hello Kitty.

"Awesome!" Karin exclaimed, taking Domo from her, while Yuzu snatched Hello Kitty away. Without a single word of thanks, the two girls walked away chatting.

"Selfish little brats, aren't they?" Said a strange voice from withing the trees. Startled, Orihime spun around and saw a black cat on the lowest branch on the lowest oak tree.

"Who are you?" Orihime questioned, finding it strange that a cat spoke to her.

"I'm Yoruichi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Orihime."

"Ho- How did you know my name?"

"I've been following you. Not stalking you, just, following."

"Okay… um, do you think you can help me get home?" She asked the strange cat.

"Yes."

Orihime gasped. "You can?!"

"No."

Puzzled, Orihime questioned this cat. "Well, which is it?"

"I may be able to, but where's the fun in that?" The cat began laughing and she disappeared, with her sly grin being the last thing to vanish.


	4. The Rabbit Sends in a Little Bill

Orihime, distraught, continued walking down the path she initially began on

Orihime, distraught, continued walking down the path she initially began on. On her left was the forest, which seemed to go on forever. When she looked in, it was dark and gave off a creepy aura.

Finally, there was a break in the woods and there was a house with smoke emitting from the chimney. Hoping this person could help. Orihime approached the home and knocked. Nobody answered even on the second knock.

She opened the wooden door which had a sigh that read "Kon's Abode' and let herself in. She then saw that plushy lion she initially chased, getting her into this whole mess. Suddenly, he spoke.

"Oh, it's you, Mary Ann! Could you do me a favor and fetch me a fan and a pair of gloves? Thanks!" After saying that, he went to his chair and fell asleep.

She went about the house looking for a fan and a pair of gloves when something shiny caught her eye. She looked in the center of the table and saw a bottle that looked exactly like the one that said 'DRINK ME'. Even though this one had no label, she felt compelled to drink the fluid.

Once again, she felt dizzy. To settle herself, she sat on a chair, which became increasingly smaller with every second that passed. She noticed what was going on and let out a distressed yelp.

The sound caught Kon's attention and he woke up to see a growing girl in his kitchen. At first, he was excited to see such a good looking female getting bigger and bustier every second. but He soon realized this was a bad thing and quickly evacuated the house through a window.

Kon ran to the end of the driveway and watched as the girl filled his home, breaking furniture, busting through the roof, and arms and legs emerging from new holes in his house.

"Hey, Help! Oh, you!" Kon called to his neighbor, Hanataro. "Go get her out of my house!" He demanded the shy young man.

"Oh, um, sure. I'll get on that right now, sir." He bowed to the plush and approached the house, opening the door to see a massive 'view' up this girl's skirt. Both Hanataro and Kon got a nosebleed and briefly passed out, shutting the door on his way down.

When he finally came to, Hanataro remembered what needed to be done, so he tried to find an entrance. With all the windows blocked, and not daring to try the door again, he climbed to the roof and went down the chimney. He got into the building, but was quickly thrown out by the force of the girl's leg.

"I've decided," Kon exclaimed aloud to the growing crowd, "that my house needs to be burned down!"

Hearing this, Orihime protested. "If you do I'll set Dinah at you!"

Author's note: Dinah is Alice's cat.

Orihime realized that she does not, in fact, have a cat, but decided to go with it, since everyone believed her and fell silent.

"A barrowful will do, to begin with." Someone said, showing the crowd a new idea: chucking pebbles at her.

They started throwing pebbles at the poor girl, but it didn't hurt. Looking closer, she realized that the pebbles turned into cakes in mid-air. She caught one in her mouth and ate it, causing her to shrink.

She was back in the kitchen at normal size, so she opened the door to leave. She peeked out and saw an assortment of humanoid animals (animals in 'people-clothes'.) They all rushed at her, but she shut the door just in the nick of time.

_What to do, what to do?_ She started frantically thinking of a plan when she saw a cake lying on the floor. She stepped away from the door, grabbed a cake and ran out the side door, biting into the cake, causing her to shrink to be about 5 inches tall.

She snuck outside as everyone filed in, looking for her. Orihime ran out toward the forest through the back yard, when she noticed her surroundings grow dark. Her heart started pounding out of fear as she turned around. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a brown puppy looking down at her, panting.

She looked at his collar and saw his nametag read 'Inu-chan'.

"Hello, Inu-chan. Can you help me get home?"

The puppy brought himself closer to her in that cute playful pose puppies usually strike when they want to play.

"Is that a no?" She asked the slobbering mutt.

He barked at her, causing her to fall backwards. He then started bouncing side-to-side, wanting to play.

Looking to her right, Orihime found a decent sized stick and threw it, causing the dog to run for it, and then bring it back. He dropped the stick in front of her, enticing her to do it again.

This game of fetch continued until the pup got tired. The game ended when the puppy curled up into a little ball and fell asleep. Before continuing on her journey, Orihime kissed the little dog on the snout and said goodbye.

Leaving the yard, our heroine ram into the woods which seemed even scarier, with her being so tiny and all. She decided to take a break by a small stone.

Then, in a clearing, Orihime saw a colorful mushroom that had a bit of smoke rising. She wandered over and inspected every angle of the mushroom to see where the vapor could be coming from. Then, she looked at the top and was amazed at what she saw. It was a big blue caterpillar smoking a hookah.


	5. Advice From a Caterpillar

"Um, hello

"Um, hello?" The young lady spoke up, getting the bespectacled caterpillar's attention.

He looked up from the hookah and eyed the girl before speaking.

"Well, hello. What can I do for you?" He asked in a kind and quiet tone of voice.

"Um, do you know of any way I could regain my normal size?" She asked, hoping to get a straight answer.

He glared at her over the rim of his glasses. "Are you really going to question someone, without first knowing their name?" He asked in a more firm, yet still quiet, tone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. Please forgive my poor manners. May I ask your name?"

He thought about whether or not to answer, but decided to be nice, since she did ask politely. "My name is Uryu. And, may I say, miss Inoue, you have a lovely voice."

"How does everybody know my name?" She wondered out loud.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I was just thinking out loud. But, do you by any chance know how I could get bigger?" She repeated herself.

"I do." He informed her. "But, since you have such a lovely voice, I'd like you to sing something for me, and I'll tell you how to grow in return."

Orihime thought for a moment. She never really thought she was a really good singer, but thought it wasn't much of a price to pay for information. It could be worse…

"Um, what do you want me to sing, Mister Uryu?"

"Anything you like, my dear." He said, taking another hit from his narghile.

"Oh, okay… um…" She was racking her brain to think of one of her favorite songs. She finally decided on Rolling Star by YUI.

Author's note: Rolling Star is one of the opening song to the anime series Bleach by Tite Kubo. lol

Orihime finished the song and was pretty content with how she did. She looked at Uryu expectantly.

"I think you could've done better. Sing a new one." He demanded, smoking a bit more.

Distraught, Orihime tried thinking of a new song and decided on Life is Like a Boat by Rie Fu.

Author's note: Life is Like a Boat is the first ending song in the first of the Bleach series.

When she was finished for the second time, she was a bit more happy with how she did, but realizes her opinion didn't really matter at this point. She held her breath as she awaited his final judgment.

"Hmm… that was much better. I guess it was good enough to earn the secret." He said, taking hold of his hookah.

She sighed in relief and listened intently as he spoke.

"One side of the mushroom will make you bigger, whereas the other side will make you smaller." He smiled at the girl, then vanished, leaving her all by herself once again.

She first tried the right side of the fungus, which causes her chin to get stuck to her foot. She then tries the left side, which causes her neck to grow long. A passing pigeon saw her and began attacking her, mistaking her for a serpent.

"Serpent! Die! I'll finally have my revenge!" The pigeon squawked as he flew at her repeatedly.

"Mister Pigeon, please, I'm not a serpent!" She tried to assure him.

"Liar!" He pestered on.

"No, it's true! I'm just a human girl!" She encouraged. "I accidentally ate the wrong part of a mushroom, and my neck turned out like this. Now, please, stop; you're hurting me!"

The pigeon stopped what he was doing and flew down to see if she was lying.

He came back up and apologized. "I'm sorry, miss, I didn't see your body. Good luck with getting back to normal!" He wished her the best as he flew off.

She turned back to the fungi and tried another side, which turned her back to normal.


	6. Pig and Pepper

Now at her normal size, Orihime Inoue traveled through the forest, stumbling over various rocks and roots

Now at her normal size, Orihime Inoue traveled through the forest, stumbling over various rocks and roots. Through the trees, she saw the outline of a house with black smoke rising from the chimney.

She quickly got herself out of the thicket and into the clearing where she approached the cottage. From the outside, she heard much yelling and the clanging of pottery. She puched her way through the door and saw a man in short-cut, curly brown hair and with the way his facial hair was cut, one would be compelled to call him 'goat-face'. He is tossing around random plates, trying to make soup, which currently has too much pepper in it.

Orihime turns away from the man to face a woman with long, strawberry blonde hair and breasts bigger than hers. She was wearing a floor length dress with the neckline cut dangerously low and had a pink scarf draping over her shoulder and under her arms.

With the black cat from before curled up on the table, she is ignoring the ranting cook, trying to calm down her crying infant by gently tossing him in the air reciting 'speak roughly to your little boy'.

When she finished the poem, and with all the pepper in the air, the woman, Orihime and the baby all sneezed. Oddly enough, the cat and the cook did not. After wiping her nose, the duchess hands the baby to the visitor and walks out to go drinking with friends.

"Goodbye, Shiro-chan, Rangiku will be back for baby." She said before closing the door.

Orihime turned to the child and saw he had big teal eyes and pure white hair. He stared back at her, and then fell asleep in the girl's arms.

By this time, the cook had calmed down and continued cooking. He turned to the girl and was about to speak, but shut himself up.

Orihime walked out of the house, baby in her arms, and walked on the path, followed by that cat.

"Wait up." The feline demanded, jumping to the top of a barrel ahead of the girl.

She stopped walking and listened to what Yoruichi had to say.

"If you follow the red stone path that forks off about fifty meters from here, you'll find yourself at a fancy little tea party." She informed her. "There, you'll meet a mad hatter, the march hare, and their lazy friend, the dormouse."

Orihime nodded in understanding and began walking away.

"But, the baby can't go. Have fun… Hehehe…" The feline trailed off, laughing and faded away, with only her grin left, floating in mid air.

The girl continued walking and looked down at the infant, who seems to have grown a little bit. "If I can't take you, where will you go?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

"I can take care of myself." The baby said, releasing himself from Orihime's grip. She was sure he was going to fall to the ground, but he grew in mid air! She fell back in astonishment as he stood in front of her. He was now wearing a black shirt, black pants, and a white trench coat. He offered his hand and helped the girl to her feet.

"Sorry to startle you, but I must get going." He said, walking off.

She thought it odd that, even though he grew, he was about a foot and a half, almost two feet shorter than Orihime. She shrugged it off, then continued walking until she found the red-stoned path.


	7. A Mad Tea Party

Orihime followed the red-stoned pathway and followed it into the heart of the forest. As she neared the fabled 'Mad Tea Party', she heard the laughter of two men.

She finally made it to the clearing and found three people sitting at the table, having tea. One man had short and spiky orange hair with a top hat sitting next to him. The other man had long, screaming red hair and neat tattoos on his forehead and down his neck. Next to him was a sleeping man with dark, tan skin and short, wavy brown hair.

"Oh, you must be Orihime. Welcome to our tea party." The man with the long bright red hair greeted.

"You mean 'our _Mad_ Tea Party!" The orange haired one corrected. "This is Renji, the March Hare, that over there is Chad, our sleeping Dormouse. Just ignore him, he'll settle down."

"By the way," Renji continued, "do you happen to know what day it is?" He asked the guest.

"Oh, it's May fourth." She announced, wondering what the importance of that was, but still enjoying herself and Ichigo poured her a cup of tea.

"Hey, I have a riddle for you." Renji said, smiling.

"Ooh, I love riddles!" She said, smiling and listening intently.

"You hear that, Renji? She loves riddles." Ichigo laughed, followed by the red-head.

At that, Orihime felt a bit insulted that they laughed at her like that, but listened anyway when Renji continued.

"What gets wetter as it dries?" He asked, still smiling.

She gave it much thought, then finally had an answer. "A towel?"

Renji and Ichigo laughed until Renji spoke up. "No! A washcloth!"

Orihime was puzzled. "But, so does a towel." She corrected.

"But, that wasn't the answer Renji was looking for!"

The rest of the party didn't improve much. The entire time, these boys were insulting her and told stupid stories; one about a girl who out-grew someone's house.

"Maybe she should've gone into a bigger house!" Ichigo suggested before roaring with laughter with his friend.

Having enough, Orihime stood up and tried to leave.

"I wouldn't do that." Chad finally spoke.

"And why not?" The poor girl questioned.

"They'll follow you." He said, not lifting his head from the table to speak to her.

She chose to ignore the warning as she snuck away from the 'party'. She went back along the path when she suddenly came across a tree that had a door on it. Curiosity taking over her, she turned the golden doorknob.

A crack of light showed through as she slowly opened the door, revealing a beautiful garden.


	8. The Queen's Croquet Ground

8 The Queen's Croquet Ground

Orihime let herself into the beautiful garden when she heard an annoying voice yelling at someone. She went through a maze of rosebushes and found the source: a red-headed young boy and a shy girl with black pigtails and unreasonable bangs.

They were wearing similar outfits. The girl had a black, short sleeved, one piece dress with a white stripe wrapping around her mid-section. The boy's outfit had the same pattern, but he had a black and white shirt with black pants with the bottoms rolled up just below his knees.

"It's your fault, Ururu, that we have to spend our day painting these stupid roses!"

"But, Jinta," she said in a shy, quiet tone, "It was you who planted these…" Ururu said, painting a white rose red.

Well, you're the one that gave me the seeds! Maybe if you paid closer attention, I wouldn't have to help cover up _your_ mess!"

"Are you two alright?" Orihime asked, trying to calm them down.

They both shot a surprised look, then Jinta quickly approached her, handing her a spare canister of red paint and a paint brush.

"Start painting. We could use the help." The boy demanded.

Orihime began painting without a word of protest. "Um, may I ask why we're doing this?" She asked.

"Um, well, Jinta- I mean, we accidentally planted white roses instead of red." Ururu informed the new helper.

"Were you not allowed to plant white?" She asked, confused because she thought white roses were beautiful.

"Well," Jinta began, "The queen only wants red roses; she hates red roses with a vengeance."

"I see, then, why are you painting them red?" Orihime inquired. "I mean, technically, this is lying. Wouldn't it be nicer and better to just admit you messed up? Ouch! That was mean."

Jinta had thrown a rock at her and stood in front of her as she cradled her injured shoulder.

"If we did that, we'd be killed on the spot." He said. He would have gone on, but was interrupted by the trumpeting of instruments.

"Oh shit!" Jinta swore.

"We're dead…" Ururu cried quietly to herself.

Jinta quickly took away the paint and bruches and tossed them out of sight just before the king and queen entered the garden.

"Ah, what beautiful roses we have this year, right brother?" The Queen asked her brother, the King. The queen had shaggy, long black hair and one missing arm. She spoke to her brother who had all his limbs, but also had shaggy hair; his was worn short.

"Well, you two did a good job gardening this year, kids." She said, looking at the flowers. "I'll reward you by giving you two another year to live."

The two children bowed and thanked her for her kindness. They looked again at the woman and panic struck their faces when they saw that the queen's nose was red; she had gotten too close when sniffing the flowers.

She saw the expression on their faces and smiled. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" She laughed and touched her face. She pulled her hand away and saw the red paint on her fingers. "Did I get a nosebleed?"

She smelled it, but it didn't smell like blood. She took a closer look at the bushes and touched the petals, revealing the kid's lie.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded in a harsh, yelling tone. "Seize them!" She demanded of her other subjects. They all suppressed the two who started saying that Orihime was an accomplice.

"You helped, huh?" The queen asked, approaching the stranger.

"Oh, well, yes, I did help, but they kind of, forced me into it."

The queen looked at her, head to toe, then backed off and turned to the two 'traitors' in question. "Off with their heads!" She demanded, just before her followers had their swords at the ready.

"No! Wait!" Orihime interjected. Everyone stared at the girl wide-eyed as if the were a leper.

"Please don't hurt them. They had the best intentions…" She tried defending them.

After thinking for a moment, the queen agreed. "Under one condition." She announced. "We play a game of croquet. If you win, they go free. You lose, they lose their heads, along with yours."

Orihome gulped, and agreed.

With a snap of the queen's fingers, her subjects brought out a pair of croquet mallets in the shape of flamingos and balls that looked like hedgehogs. Closer inspection revealed that they really were flamingoes and hedgehogs respectively.

Before the game began, the Cheshire cat, Yoruichi, re-appeared; only this time, it was just a floating head.

"So, how is the queen doing today?" She asked the slightly frightened girl.

This caught the queen's attention and halted the game. "But, how are we to chop off _your_ head, if that's all you are?" She asked, examining the floating cat head.

"You're not supposed to, milady." Yoruichi said, bowing.

"By the way, Queen, how is the duchess doing?" Orihime asks.

"Oh, her, well, she's to be executed." The queen said, not breaking her focus on the feline.

"Wait, what?! Why? What did she do?" Orihime demanded.

"…I don't really know, but we'll find something." She said not showing any emotion.

"Please, Milady, don't execute an innocent woman like that. I beg of you!" Orihime pleaded, trying to save this woman.

"Oh, no, wait, she did do something bad."

Orihime stared at her expectantly.

"She beat me at a game of croquet earlier today." She said, leaning in and grinning a sinister grin.

"Well, that does happen. But, why execute her? You could use her for practice." The queen stared at her with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Well, She did, after all, beat the best player in the world; you. You can strive to beat her, making you even better!"

The Queen of Hearts tossed this idea around in her head, then looked at her brother.

"She does have a point, sister." He said, winking at Orihime.

The queen fixed her focus back onto miss Inoue and smiled. "Sounds good. Guards!" She yelled. "Go get the duchess; let her free."


	9. Who Stole the Tarts

11 Who Stole the Tarts

Orihime was ordered by the queen to come with her to watch the trial of the Knave of hearts. With Jinta and Ururu off the hook, they all filed their way to the courthouse.

Upon entering, Orihime was admiring the structure of the building. _If the courthouse is this extravagant, I can't wait to see the castle itself!_ She thought to herself.

She entered and saw the Jury box filled with twelve animals from the house incident. But, one was a man, and it was Hanataro from that same occurrence.

"Please be seated." The king ordered. Everyone sat down, including Orihime who had to sit with the other witness, Ichigo, the Mad Hatter.

"We will now present the case of who stole the tarts. The suspect: The knave of hearts. Rukia, step forward if you please."

A young woman with short black hair and deep purple eyes came forward wearing handcuffs.

"How do you plead?" The king asked.

"Innocent." Rukia said. At that, the crowd grew uneasy, gasping and laughing at her.

"Order, order." The king demanded. "Now, please take your seat. Will our first witness please approach the stand?"

Orihime looked at her carrot-topped neighbor ad he walked up.

"Please state what you've to say." The king demanded.

"Well," the hatter began, "I was at the restaurant today and there was a tart sitting on the dessert cart. Then, I noticed that, as the knave walked by, the tart wasn't there anymore."

The jury and the audience started chattering and got a little restless.

"Order! Now, please, sit back down." The king of Hearts ordered. "Now, our second witness, Orihime Inoue."


	10. Alice's Evidence

She got up from her seat and a few people jeered at her

She got up from her seat and a few people jeered at her. She was nervous, so she shoved her hands into her pocket. She was then surprised to find something soft and squishy in there.

She pulled it out and it was the rest of that mushroom Uryu the caterpillar had left her. She took a bite and instantly grew larger, breaking the jury box.

"That's it!" The queen interjected. "Executions for everybody!"

Orihime gave her a confused look. "But, how are you going to do that? You're all just a deck of cards."

Upon hearing this, everybody turned into leaves, swirling all around her.

"Orihime! Wake up! You're snoring!"

She jerked out of sleep and looked up to see her best friend looking down at her. "Tatsuki!" She cried, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Orihime, I never left…"

"But Tatsuki, I had the strangest dream!" Orihime insisted.

"Okay, whatever." She smiled at her friend. "Tell me all about it on our way home, 'kay?"

The two girls got up and left the park with Orihime chatting about talking cats and Ichigo insulting her over tea.

"_He did what?!_" Tatsuki yelled. "I'll kick his ass!"

"Tatsuki, it was just a dream." Orihime assured her.

"In dreams or real life, it doesn't matter! I'll beat anyone who messes with you!"

"Oh, Tatsuki." Orihime giggled.

The two continued walking, laughing and having a great time, as always.


End file.
